The present invention relates to computing and data processing, and in particular, to reconfiguring a matrix in a display.
The growth in computing power and mobility has placed almost unlimited amounts of data in the hands of users. Cloud computing systems and software as a service remove hardware and software complexities to data centers. Users access powerful backend data processing resources through home computers, laptops, mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets computers, and other emerging portable computing technologies. However, it is ever problematic to provide users with interfaces to data that make data easy to access and manipulate. As computational power increases and computing become ubiquitous, innovative user interface solutions are required that are engaging to the user, intuitive, and easy to manipulate.